A supernatural spy
by MadMax3000
Summary: Scarlett Hunter has been traking people for the CIA since she was fifteen, so when she is asked to find the Winchester brothers she agrees, only half believing the things she has heard about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the supernatural or Alex rider series.

**A/N:** this is just an introduction, if enough people are interested it will continue.

* * *

Scarlett Hunter is eighteen. She joined the CIA at the young age of fifteen along with ten other teenagers the same age as her. There were of course arguments about the small group's age, but after the success of the British teenage agent, Alex Rider, the CIA director had decided to set up project Rider and wouldn't listen to any of the other agents' arguments.

#

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. I did not kill anyone. But I know who did or rather what did. Of course I can't be for sure 'cause our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory is that were looking for some kind of vengeful spirit." The video of the young man was paused and Scarlett blinked as the lights were switched on,

"That was recorded about a year ago," James Smith said from his position across the desk, "He and his brother faked their death and escaped within the days after this. We believe with the help of a detective working on the murders they were accused of," He continued reading from a file he had open in front of him,

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Scarlett asked looking at the man on the video, with close cropped brown hair and green eyes,

"We need you to find him and his brother," James said leafing through the report on his desk, "I'm not saying there are no other agents who could do this but you're the best tracker we've got, especially at your young age," He said looking up and meeting Scarlett's eyes.

"You don't believe he's insane?" Scarlett asked turning back to look at the man on the screen,

"Quite possibly," James replied in all seriousness, "but we still are interested in what we can find out from the Winchester boys," He said passing over the file, "In there is everything we have on them," He told her as she leafed through the small file in her hands,

"It's not much," She muttered to herself

James chuckled, the sound held no amusement what so ever, "I am aware of that but these two boys are quite the experts with fake ID's and credit cards," he said, watching her as she looked at the small snippets of the Winchester's life that the expert researchers of the CIA had found, "We're giving you as long as you need to track down the Winchester's," He said already knowing that the young girl in front of him would take the job,

"What do you want me to do if I find them?" She asked closing the folder and looking at him once again,

"Follow them, see what they do," He said plainly getting up and finally turning off the TV that held the image of Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural or the Alex rider series

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in a small diner, Sam was reading through a paper looking for new cases and Dean was eating pie. Suddenly Sam put the paper down with a small frown,

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked watching his brother carefully before taking another bite of his pie,

"That girl over there," Sam said nodding towards a young girl no older than eighteen sitting in the back corner of the diner, she was wearing a black leather jacket over a white tank top and reading a small paperback novel,

"Yeah, I've noticed," Dean told him not bothering to turn around,

"What do you mean, you've noticed?" Sam asked his frown deepening,

"She appeared in Elizabethville, while we were trying to figure everything out," He said putting his fork down on his now empty plate, "I didn't really think anything of it, but I've noticed her a few other times after that," he finished pulling out his wallet and putting the money on the table,

"So she's following us," Sam said getting up with his brother,

"Let's see," Dean said walking out of the diner and into the street.

#

Scarlett watched the two brothers leave the dinner and walk off before paying for her own food and walking out after them, it took her a few seconds to see where Sam and Dean had gone but she walked in the same direction as they had gone and soon saw the two brothers disappear down an alley way at the end of the next street. She frowned, of course it was her job to follow the brothers but she still had her doubts about them, especially after the report that Father Gil and a local bartender had been shot and killed in Elizabethville. So following them down a dark alley way seemed like pushing her look, but after weighing her options she slowly started down the same way the two men had gone.

#

Sam and Dean were waiting in the shadows of the alley way waiting for the young girl to appear, it took a few minutes and Sam was about to ask if Dean was sure that the girl was following them, for all they knew it could be a coincidence that she had been in the same place as them. However Dean put a hand on his arm and pointed silently ass the girl walked cautiously down the alley right pass where they were hiding. Dean stepped out of the shadows his gun already in his hand,

"Turn around nice and slow," He said, his voice was low and threatening and Sam could see that the girl had tensed at the sound of his gun. She turned around hands in the air, her dark eyes only showing the slightest of fear, "Who the hell are you?" Dean growled his gun pointed directly at her,

"My name's Lexi," She said calmly, "Lexi Smith,"

"Alright, Lexi Smith," Dean scoffed not buying that it was her real name, "why are you following us?" he asked,

"Who says I'm following you?" she asked with a small sly smile, which disappeared completely when Dean cocked his gun,

"Alright," She said trying to hide the fear that was now clearly visible, "I'm a Private Investigator; I was hired by a guy who asked me to follow you and your brother," She told them her hands still in the air,

"You have any proof of that?" Sam asked stepping slightly in front of Dean,

"I have my card," She said reaching into her jacket and pulling out a leather wallet, Sam took it and nodded, it looked real enough although Sam and Dean both knew that it was possible to fake these kinds of things, and showed the car to Dean.

Scarlett stood watching the brothers carefully as they inspected fake PI card, she was glad she had the sense to give them the name it said on the card and not a different name altogether. She didn't like guns, and she was pretty sure both of the men in front of her knew it, it wasn't as if she didn't have the training to disarm the brothers of their weapons before they had a chance to shoot, and with her small dagger resting in its place in her boot she knew she could defend herself, but guns were still faster than her and pretty deadly even if she could move out of the way in time. She shook her head slightly bringing herself back into the moment just as Sam handed back her wallet, which she put back into it place in her jacket,

"Alright, how did you find us?" Dean asked his gun was still in his hand, but he was more relaxed,

"I contacted everyone that had more than one class with either you or Jessica," She said looking at Sam with sad eyes, "It took a while but eventually I managed to get your number off a guy who used to study with you," She told him. Sam gasped in realisation,

"That phone call from an old friend," he said remembering the strange phone call he had gotten a few weeks ago. The girl, Lexi, nodded,

"I didn't think it would work but yeah, I got one of the guys I work with to call pretending to be an old friend from Stanford, while I traced the call," she said, smiling slightly.

"Well as interesting as it is that a kid can track us down," Dean said taking a step forward, "We're leaving, tell the guy that hired you whatever you want, but if you follow us again I'll.." he stared menacingly,

"You'll what, kill me?" She asked, her voice challenging the older brother, "I don't think so" she told him standing her ground even as Dean took a step forward,

"You don't know me kid," He growled, "Just because some guy told you about me or you found out a few things, doesn't mean you know what I will or won't do," he said taking another step forwards forcing her to step back into the wall,

"Dean," Sam said, his voice filled with worry and caution, from his position behind his brother,

"Don't follow us," the older Winchester told Scarlett again and walked out of the alley way followed by his younger brother. Scarlett took a steadying breath and tried to calm herself down, she cursed herself for challenging Dean Winchester, she had read what he had been accused of doing, but she had doubted it until she had seen that darker, deadlier side of him herself. Letting out another deep breath she walked to her car and drove off not really knowing what to do now.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review to let me know what you think, thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of her phone ringing that finally made Scarlett snap out of it; she had been driving for over an hour and was completely lost. Pulling onto the side of the road she finally picked up the phone,

"Hello," she said sitting back in her seat,

"Finally," The familiar voice of her best friend said, his voice filled with relief, "You were meant to call," He told her. Scarlett smiled, although she had been on the road for over a year now, she could still imagine Ash standing in the small kitchen of their apartment, his hands on his hips,

"Sorry Ash," She told him closing her eyes, "I just had a run in with the brothers I've been tracking," She added,

"They noticed you following them?" he asked genuinely surprised, the only other time anyone had realised that they had a tail was on Scarlett's first solo mission,

"Yeah," She replied,

"Well? What happened?" Adam, Ash's twin brother asked,

"How long have you been listening?" She asked Adam,

"Since I heard you got caught," he replied honestly, "I want to know how they reacted," he said not caring that he sounded like a spoilt brat,

"I got threatened," She told the brothers on the other side of the phone,

"They did what!" Ash shouted making Scarlett wince,

"Technically it was only one of them," She said, wincing as Ash let loose a string of swear words that would've impressed her had it been any other time,

"I'm going to kill him, which one was it?" he asked deadly serious,

"Do you think I'm going to tell you that?" She asked him knowing full well that the answer was no, "Anyway, it doesn't matter," She told them, "I did what I was asked to do, I followed them, I saw what they do and now I coming home," She said with a nod of her head,

"So what, the guy catches you following them and you just give up?" Adam asked,

"What am I meant to do? Say 'Hey, I know you threatened me and told me not to follow you but can I tag along with you." She asked him,

"No you idiot," He replied, "You carry on following them, and this time you don't get caught," He told her,

"Alright," She said running her hand through her hair, "But if I get killed, you're telling your brother it was your fault," She told him,

"Bye Scar," He said

"Bye," She replied softly, before closing the phone and turning the key in her car one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you to all that are reading and following this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Alex rider or the Supernatural series**

* * *

Scarlett couldn't remember much, not that she was surprised considering the size of the lump on her head from where she had been knocked out, she remembered tracking the Winchesters to Maple Springs, New York, she remembered watching Sam kill a woman, who appeared out of nowhere, in cold blood and then she remembered waking up, tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

"I see you're awake then," Someone stated from behind her, moving with only the slightest whisper from his shoes,

"Who the hell are you?" She asked tugging at the ropes that held her to the chair,

"I'm a man who finds you incredibly interesting," he answered, finally coming to a stop in front of her,

"What are you?" She asked, knowing now that after seeing some of the stranger happenings of Sam and Dean Winchester, even if it were from afar, that Dean wasn't lying when he said there were monsters out there,

"Now that's a better question," He said with a small smile, "How about this," He continued, "I'll tell you what I am if you tell me what you are," He told her,

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked, while she cut at the ropes with the small knife that she kept in her back pocket,

"Don't play dumb with me little girl, I could smell the power on you from a mile away," He growled his eyes turning completely black, making Scarlett gasp in surprise,

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about," She told the man that was staring down at her in so much fury that she could practically feel it coming off him, all the while her hands were working fast and steady to cut the rope that still bound her. He looked at her carefully the rage he felt moments ago slowly easing away,

"You really have no idea what you are, do you?" He asked, sounding almost disappointed,

"None at all," She told him, hiding her happiness as the rope finally broke,

"Well, that is truly disappointing," He said turning her back to her, "I had really hoped that I could use you to help with the plan," He continued, talking mainly to himself,

"That really is a shame," Scarlett told him standing up with her favourite dagger now in her hand, "but I really don't like being used," She told him, before throwing the dagger with expert aim and watching it sink into the man's back. The man in front of her stood still and for a few terrifying seconds she was scared that he was going to turn around, but then with a shocked gasp the man crumpled to the floor. It was that moment that the Winchesters burst through the doors of the warehouse guns drawn,

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed looking between Scarlett and the dead body, before settling on Scarlett, "You better damn well explain what happened here kid," He growled staring daggers at her,

"I will once we get out of here," she told him calmly pulling her dagger back out of the dead guys back and walking towards the door, "Well, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" She asked snapping the two men out of it, "You wouldn't mind giving me a lift? I have no idea where we are and Ash will kill me if I lose his car," She told them as they finally reached the outside door,

"Why what type of car is it?" Dean asked holding the back door of his impala open for her,

"A 1965 corvette sting ray 327 convertible," She told him sliding into the car,

"Nice," He said a small grin on his face,

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Sam asked turning from the front seat to look at her, snapping Dean out of any thoughts he had been thinking about in the process,

"Sure, there's not much to tell you," She said, but when he just nodded and motioned her to tell them she did, telling them everything apart from the fact that she had been following them,

#

"So he claimed that you had some sort of power?" Dean asked watching her closely, Scarlett just nodded, they were still in Impala sitting outside the abandoned warehouse,

"Like I said, he told me that he 'could smell the power on you from a mile away'" She told him rolling her eyes as she did,

"And you have no idea what that means?" Sam asked,

"For the millionth time, no, I have what a weird, black eyed freak meant when he told me I had power," She told him,

"Wait did you just say black eyed?" Dean asked,

"Yeah," She replied getting tiered of the questions,

"And you stabbed him with that?" He asked pointing to the dagger she still held in her hand,

"Yes, what's going on?" She asked as the two brothers climbed back out of the car,

"Stay there," Dean told her and slammed the door walking back towards the warehouse with his brother following behind him.

#

Sam and Dean of course had noticed the young girl following them once again and although Dean was tempted to scare her off for good, Sam had convinced him to play dumb and see what she did, so of course when the girl who claimed to be a PI, was kidnapped it was Sam who saw the whole thing and yet again convinced his older brother to step in.

"Why the hell didn't she mention that the bastard had black eyes before?" Dean grumbled walking toward the still open doors of the warehouse, "He's probably long gone by now," Leaving Sam to nod mutely in agreement, only to be stopped short by the sight of the man that had housed a demon in exactly the same place and position as he was before,

"What do you think?" Sam asked, looking at his brother,

"Maybe it ditched the body after we left," Dean replied still watching the dead man cautiously,

"Well we might as well just leave him them," Sam said turning back to head back out,

"That's it!" Dean exclaimed,

"What's it?"

"The dagger, I could have sworn it looked familiar and now I know why," Dean told him,

"Okay, I'm not getting it why does it look familiar?" Sam asked after a few seconds,

"Ruby's knife, it has the same markings," He told him before rushing off back towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything relating to the Supernatural or Alex Rider series**

**A/N- I would like to thank Jouaint for reviewing and everyone else for your continued support. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Scarlett was leaning against the passenger side door of the Impala by the time Dean and Sam made it out of the warehouse, Dean looked irritated but it was Sam that spoke first,

"We need to see your dagger," He told her calmly holding out his hand,

"Why?" She asked, straightening up but not making any move to retrieve the dagger that she had put back in her boot,

"We think it's similar to another knife," He replied still holding out his hand, "All we want to do is look at it," He told her. She looked at him cautiously and sighed,

"Fine, but I want it back as soon as you've confirmed whatever it is you want to confirm," She told him leaning down and pulling the dagger back out of her boot and handing it to him. The two brothers stared at the dagger for a good minute or two looking closely at the carvings in the handle and the blade itself before finally looking back up at the young girl who just handed it to them,

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked finally speaking; Scarlett shrugged taking the dagger back off Sam,

"My father gave it to me three years ago before he disappeared," she told them, "I never asked him where he got it from and he never told me," She continued putting her dagger back in its rightful place,

"Why would anyone give a fifteen year old a dagger?" He asked watching the young girl in front of him; she looked down instantly uncomfortable and clearly trying to come up with a plausible lie, suddenly she looked up at him,

"I never told you how old I am, how do you know I was fifteen when he gave me the dagger?" she asked,

"I saw your date of birth on your ID, now stop dodging the question," he replied a bit more harshly then he meant to, she looked down again but this time in defeat,

"I can't tell you," she replied quietly,

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, his frustration clear in his voice,

"Two reasons," She said holding two fingers up, "Firstly, if I told you, you would never believe me, since I can't prove it without getting fired," She said dropping one finger so she had only one finger in the air, "Secondly," She said, raising the second finger again, "If I do tell you, there's a chance that I'll either get fired or get arrested, so that's why I can't tell you. Now I can try and feed you some cock-and-bull story which you won't believe for a second or I can tell you the truth, which is I can't tell you," She told them, "Now if you don't mind I would like to be back behind the wheel of my best friend's car and I'm sure you need to be off saving innocents from evil, or whatever it is that you do," She told them climbing back into the backseat of the Impala. Dean opened his mouth and was about to say something but Sam put a hand on his arm and shook his head before climbing into the car,

"Will you at least give us your real name?" Sam asked once Dean got in and started the car, she paused looking at the two brothers and trying to find a problem with giving out her real name, she sighed and shook her head slightly,

"Sure," She told him smiling and holding out her hand, "It's Scarlett, Scarlett Hunter,"

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett," Sam told her taking her hand and shaking it.

#

"Why the hell did you let her leave?" Dean asked watching as the tail lights of car disappeared from sight,

"Because she wasn't going to tell us anything else, and anyway we can't go around keeping people prisoner," Sam replied picking up his mobile phone and dialling a number,

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked watching his younger brother with confusion, Sam didn't reply instead put the phone to his ear and waited for whoever he was calling to answer, a few seconds later he heard the quite mummer of someone through the phone,

"Hey, Alex, are you busy?" Sam asked, and Dean instantly knew who his brother was talking to, "That's good I was wondering if you could do us a favour," Sam continued after listening to the reply, "Yeah I was wondering if you could ask around about a girl who goes by the name of Scarlett Hunter," He said after another pause, "Alright, that's great, call us if you find anything." He said before hanging up,

"So what did he say?" Dean asked, pacing by the car,

"He said he'd ask around and get back to us," Sam told him, "He also said he's got a case for us if we want it," He told his Dean,

"Awesome," Dean replied getting in the car and opening the passenger side from inside, "Well are you coming or what?" He asked, Sam shook his head and climbed into the car,

"Sure lets go," He said, and they pulled off diving towards the next case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything relating to the Supernatural or Alex Rider series**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Alex a week to find out who Scarlett Hunter was and when he did he was disgusted; it wasn't that he didn't expect it, hell he was the product of the same thing, but the idea of sending teenagers out into the world to spy for the adults that could do the same thing just as easily made him sick to the stomach. He sighed and picked up the phone, after only a few rings Sam picked up the phone,

"Hello," Sam said,

"It's me," Alex replied,

"Hey Alex, you got anything on Scarlett Hunter?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, it's not great news but I've got some info on her," Alex told Sam, he had known the Winchesters for five years and they had become like family after the Pleasure's death, it was Sam who taught him all he needed to know about the monsters he never knew existed and Dean who taught him how to shoot, even though he was only sixteen at the time, he was determined to make the bastard that killed the people he had come to know as family pay,

"What's the news?" Sam asked,

"She's a member of the CIA," Alex told him, "Part of a group called Project Rider," Alex said shaking his head,

"You mean the CIA's training up kids to be spies?" Sam asked sounding shocked,

"It's not like they have a problem with it they used me twice," Alex replied bitterly,

"Sorry," Sam told him, before continuing, "Why is the CIA sending teenage spies after us?"

"I don't know that, sorry," Alex told him,

"That's alright, any signs that this kid's anything other than human?" Sam asked,

"Not that I can tell, but I'll keep looking," Alex said,

"Alright, thanks for the update," Sam said and hung up the phone.

#

Scarlett sat in a small coffee shop watching the people rush by as she calmly sipped her coffee; it was one of the rare moments she got when she was back in SoHo with nothing to do but relax. She sighed sitting back in her seat and letting the smell of freshly ground coffee wash over her,

"Excuse me," Someone said and she opened her eyes to glare at whoever it was, "Anyone sitting here?" The man in front of her had light brown hair and light golden eyes, and although she was sure she had never seen him before he looked oddly familiar. Before Scarlett could even open her mouth to say something the man had sat down,

"You know, this place is practically empty," She told him taking another sip of her coffee,

"Really, I hadn't noticed," He said drinking his own drink,

"Have we met before?" She asked after a few minutes of silence,

"Probably," The strange man replied with a shrug before getting up and smirking down at Scarlett "well this has been nice, I'll see you some other time Scar," He said before walking out of the coffee shop. Scarlett was shocked for a second at the stranger using her name, before deciding to follow him. She rushed out of the shop and down the street just as the man turned the corner, she turned down the same corner with ease and soon saw the man walking at a leisurely pace down the street and turning yet another corner, Scarlett slowed down and thought about what she was doing, she didn't know who the guy was but she desperately wanted to know how he knew her name, she turned the corner and found herself in a dark alley way with no sign of the golden eyed stranger. Cursing her own stupidity she spun on her heel with the intention of leaving the way she came, only to find the way blocked by a tall well-muscled guy with dark brown eyes and a cruel smile,

"You lost little girl?" He asked, his voice deep and menacing, as he took a step forward, Scarlett held her place already slipping into a fighting stance,

"Nope," She said, hiding the fear she felt building inside her,

"Well then why you here all alone?" He asked taking another step and brushing a lose strand of hair out of her eyes, Scarlett flinched away making the man in front of her laugh,

"Don't touch me," She growled lowly making the man laugh again,

"Yeah, or what?" He asked reaching forward again. For a second it seemed as time slowed down as Scarlett watched the guys hand reach forward once more, and then the guy was flung back by an invisible force, right into the street. Scarlett watched dumbly as the man scrabbled backwards and took off running, she was brought back to reality by the sound of someone clapping slowly and purposefully, she spun around to find the stranger from the coffee shop standing in the middle of the alley way,

"I didn't think you had it in ya kiddo," He said with a smirk his eyes shining slightly,

"You were watching that?" She asked staring at the man in front of her,

"Yep," He replied popping the 'p',

"Why didn't you do anything?" She asked,

"It looked like you were handling it fine all by your lonesome, Scarlett, I would have stepped in if you needed me to," He told her putting a lollypop in his mouth,

"How do you know my name?" She asked,

"That's what you want to know?" He asked looking down at her, "Not how you caused a man a good foot taller and a lot of pounds heavier than you to go flying without touching him?" He asked sounding astonished before chuckling and shaking his head, "I know your name, because I knew your father," He told her,

"You knew my dad?" she asked, he nodded sadly, "He's dead isn't he?" she asked watching the man in front of her carefully,

"I don't know," He said after a few moments of silence. After a few more minutes of silence Scarlett sighed and asked,

"How did I do that?" She asked, gesturing towards the entrance of the alley way, the man in front of her chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review to let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to Supernatural or Alex rider**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"How did I do that?" Scarlett asked, gesturing towards the entrance of the alley way, the man in front of her chuckled,

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, with a smirk. Scarlett was about to respond when the man in front of her raised a hand to stop her speaking and looked up at a streetlight that had started to flicker, "I'll tell you whatever you want, but right now we have to leave," He told Scarlett, all traces of humour gone from his eyes, making them seem more ordinary,

"Why? What's going on?" Scarlett asked taking in her surroundings to see what had caused the strange man in front of her to change so drastically,

"We're about to have company, and I don't particularly want anyone to know who I am yet," he replied grabbing her shoulder, she was about to argue when she was pulled backwards, she closed her eyes as she began to feel light headed and dizzy, and when she opened them again she saw that she was standing in the middle of a small living area, "You, alright kiddo, not gonna puke are ya?" The golden eyed mystery man asked, his smirk back in place, as he fell down on to the sofa behind them,

"What the hell was that?" Scarlett asked, turning to the man who was innocently sucking on a red lollypop,

"Teleportation," He told her, she stared at the man for a few minutes before shaking her head and turning away from the strange man,

"Okay let me get this straight," She said turning back to him, "You come into the café I was sitting in randomly sit down in front of me pretty much admit you know me and leave, you then sit back and watch as I am almost attacked and claim that I caused some type of freaky telekinesis to throw a rather large man into the middle of the street," She stated, pacing in front of the sofa as she talked, "Once that happened you then state that you know something about the father that has been missing for a good three years of my life and then proceed to teleport my God knows where because, and I quote 'We're about to have company, and I don't particularly want anyone to know who I am yet', so who the hell are you and what on earth is going on?" She finished dropping into the armchair opposite the sofa,

"I have a number of names, and as I've said I don't want anyone to find out who I am yet, so for now you can call me Loki," He told her sitting up straighter,

"Loki," She repeated frowning slightly, "As in the Norse trickster god?" She asked realising where she had heard the name before,

"One in the same," He said, with the smirk that had made a number of appearance already, "Anyway," He said moving the topic of conversation on, "As to what the hell is going on, as you so kindly put it, you are the daughter of an angel and a demon," He said, his voice was once again serious a there was no trace of a lie as he spoke, "As I've already said I knew your father, you knew him as Leo Hunter, however I knew him as Zaniel, angel of Monday's," He told her a small genuine smile appearing on his face,

"This is insane," Scarlett said, shaking her head,

"Why?" He asked,

"Because you just claimed that I'm the child of an angel and a demon, I don't know if you've realised but they kind of hate each other," She said, falling back so she was looking up at the ceiling before sitting up a looking at Loki once again, "And anyway, if any of this is true why didn't my father say anything, prepare me for what I assume is my powers coming into effect?" She asked, Loki paused a second before asking,

"You believe that you're not human but you're questioning your parentage?" When the girl in front of him simply nodded he continued, "Riiight, anyway to answer your question about angels and demons, yes mostly they- hate- each other," He said, pausing around the word hate as he tried to find a better way of saying it, "However your mother, wasn't your typical demon and managed to cling onto a tiny amount of humanity, even as she was turned into a demon. When Isobel, your mother, met Zaniel he saw that speck of humanity and helped to make it grow, in other words, he did the impossible and helped a demon rise back into humanity," He told Scarlett with another genuine smile as he remembered, "As to why your father never told you any of this is simply because your father can't remember any of this," he told her and chuckled when Scarlett looked up at him in genuine confusion, "When I said you know your father as Leo Hunter I wasn't just referring to the name, Leo Hunter is a human, but he is also Zaniel's vessel. When you were born Zaniel knew that the other angels would want to kill you and any demons that found out would want to use you for the powers that you hold, he came to me for advice and decided it would be easier to leave you with Leo, knowing that your powers would hide you from everything. When he left Leo's body he removed all of his memories of being a vessel leaving him false memories of your birth." He told her. Scarlett nodded, it was a lot to take in but she understood most of what Loki told her, the only reason she believed any of this was because it explained a lot about what had happened over the past year as well as what had happened last week,

"Okay, a lot of this makes sense however I do have a few questions," She told Loki seriously,

"Ask away," He said, unwrapping another lolly and putting it in his mouth,

"First, where is my mother, Isobel? You said that my father left to protect me by leaving me with Leo, why didn't Isobel do the same with her vessel or is it different with demon vessels?" She asked,

"I don't know where Isobel is," Loki said choosing his words carefully "She didn't leave her vessel because unfortunately her vessels body died, demons can heal most damage to their vessels while they are possessing them, however unlike angels once they leave the vessel the damage returns and most humans don't survive," He told her, Scarlett looked slightly pale but continued anyway,

"Why have my powers only just started to appear?" She asked, "I didn't see it at first because I didn't realise it was me doing it but strange things have only just started happening around my eighteenth," She told him and he nodded,

"Yeah, that was another safeguard Zaniel put in place, basically he bound any active powers you had that weren't hiding you from harm," Loki replied, "We knew that the bound would only last until you were eighteen which is why I've been trying to track you down," He finished and Scarlett nodded thoughtfully,

"Which brings me to my last question, I realise that you knew my father, but why were you looking for me?" She asked,

"I was looking for you because I promised Zaniel when he left that I would train you when you started to gain your powers," He replied with another one of his trademark smirks, "So what do you say, wanna learn how to use those nifty little powers?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to supernatural**

Enjoy

* * *

It had been just under three months since Loki started training Scarlett and it was slightly scary how good she was getting at using her powers, she could now teleport like many angels and demons, she now also had full control of her telekinesis and had a talent for pryokeniesis. Loki was impressed and continued to be impressed by the nineteen year old he had taken under his wing as she occasionally came up with some rather interesting ideas. One of these occasions came in the early morning of an extremely dull day, Loki walked into the kitchen looking for chocolate and instead found Scar staring in deep concentration at a glass of red wine,

"I hope you're not planning on drinking that," He told her, as he walked past, causing the teen to jump,

"Jesus, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Scarlett exclaimed, glaring at the trickster, "And no I wasn't planning on drinking it, not that it would have any effect," she told him mumbling the last part,

"So what were you doing?" He asked settling down on the seat opposite with a large chocolate cake,

"You remember when you were trying to teach me transfiguration?" She asked, staring at the chocolate cake until he gave in an gave her a piece, nodding his head as he did so,

"Yeah, if I remember correctly nothing you transfigured lasted longer than five minutes," He replied, munching happily on his cake,

"I know, but I figured out a way to use it to my advantage," she told him happily moving the glass of wine back in front of her, "Watch," she told him, concentrating once again on the glass of wine. As Loki watched the wine he saw its colour fade before completely vanishing leaving Scar with a glass of colourless liquid that looked suspiciously like water,

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, reaching over and taking a small sip of the drink,

"Yeah its water, you see I was thinking-"

"That can't be good," He told her good naturedly, watching the young woman in front of him,

"I was thinking, if the person drinking drank that water in the five minute gap before it turns back into wine, it would turn to wine in their bloodstream, therefore if they drink enough of it they'll get drunk without even realising what was going on," she told him. Loki looked at Scarlett watching as she dug into her chocolate cake,

"You know I think I've corrupted you," He finally said with a smirk,

"Only a little," She said holding her fingers up to show him, "Which reminds me, I found someone to mess with," She said grabbing her laptop and showing him the info she had found on Dexter Hasselback,

"Well, I guess it won't be a dull day after all," He said finishing his cake.

#

Scarlett walked down the sidewalk humming heat of the moment, the song that had been playing on the radio, before she slipped into the local diner,

"Hey Doris," She said greeting the waitress as she moved to the back of the dinner,

"Morning dear, you're in a good mood," She said pulling out her pad ready to take down her order,

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a good day today," She told her, taking a quick look down the menu before ordering pancakes and coffee,

"I'll be back with that in a bit then," She said moving back toward the counter. Scarlett sat in comfortable silence listening to the general chatter of the early morning customers while she waited for her order. When the door opened she looked up on instinct and found herself looking at the two people she didn't want to see, Sam and Dean Winchester. Forcing herself to calm down she took a sip of her coffee and pulled out her phone, dialling Loki's number while keeping a subtle eye on the two hunters,

"Hell-o" Loki answered cheerfully,

"Hey Trick," She said using one of his many nicknames, "I was wondering if you were aware of whose in town," She said,

"You mean the Winchesters?" He asked, the smirk sounding clearly in his voice,

"Do I want to know?" She asked, nodding her head in thanks to Doris who had brought her pancakes over,

"Doubt it; they haven't recognised you have they?" He asked,

"No, I wouldn't just be on the phone if they had," She told him,

"Good enjoy, enjoy your day, but keep out of their way," He told her hanging up.

Scar did just that, spending most of her day shopping before returning to the apartment they were currently staying at.

#

She was woken in the morning by the same song as yesterday, finding it weird but not unusual she got dressed and walked to the Diner for breakfast again. It was on the way to the diner that she noticed eerie similarities between her walk today and yesterday, still brushing it off as déjà vu she continued her morning, that was until she once again saw Sam and Dean walk through the doors, Sam looking decidedly more confused than he had yesterday and Dean looking as if nothing was wrong. She pulled out her phone angrily punching in Loki's number,

"Hell-o" He greeted in the same cheery voice as last,

"A time loop, really Loki, A time loop, what the hell were you thinking?" She asked angrily, although controlling her anger so that her powers didn't react violently,

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," He said, sounding uncomfortable,

"I'm coming down there," She told him getting up from her table the phone still to her ear, "I can't believe you did this, but I know you have your reasons so I'm coming back and I'll see you in a sec," She told him hanging up and walking out the door, completely missing the look Sam Winchester shot her as she walked past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything relating to the supernatural or Alex rider series

**A/N- **Thank you to BranchSuper and bttlcapgrl13 for your reviews and thank you all for your continued support. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam took his seat in the dinner for what must have been at least the hundredth Tuesday, scanning the usual early morning crowd for the woman he had seen one the first day of this hell that had become his life. As usual he didn't see her, he hadn't been expecting to but it made him feel like he still do more than just trying to keep his brother from dying as he had ever Tuesday before. He closed his eyes with a sigh and sat back and waited for Doris to take their order,

"Hello Sammy," someone said from beside the table, Sam looked up to see not Doris but the woman he had been looking for. He stared at the woman, who couldn't be more than nineteen, for a long moment before it clicked who it was,

"Scarlett?!" He exclaimed, making the young woman smirk,

"Took you long enough Sammy boy, not that I gave you much of a chance to work it out, but hey," She replied easily,

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, glaring at her

"We need to talk," She told Sam, completely ignoring Dean,

"What about?" He asked,

"Oh, you know life, the weather, the time loop you're currently trapped in, stuff like that," She replied, "But we can't talk here," she added, glancing around the dinner,

"Why not?" Dean asked,

"Because, Dean-o," Scarlett said, finally turning to the older Winchester, "Conversations like these are best had somewhere we can't be overheard," She told him, before turning back to Sam, "I can understand that you don't trust me, however if you want me to explain I'll be waiting in the same motel as you, room three," She told him seriously before turning on her heel and walking out of the dinner.

#

Scarlett sat at the small motel room table and waited for the Winchester boys to arrive, she knew that they would, even if they didn't trust her, she knew that Sam was desperate enough to get out of the time loop and that Dean would be curious enough, and protective enough to follow his younger brother. After a few more minutes of waiting she heard a knock on the door and the slight grumbling of Dean complaining about Sam's choice to come,

"I didn't make you come," Sam told his brother as Scarlett opened the door,

"No but he would have come anyway," She told him stepping back to allow them both in. Dean walked through the door first looking around the small room and discreetly cheeking for exit and entry points, after another quick glance around he nodded and moved away from the door so that Sam could enter,

"You're not staying here, are you?" Dean asked taking a seat at the table and glancing at the room once again,

"No," She replied settling on the freshly made bed, "But you're not here about my sleeping arrangements, are you?" She told him,

"No," Sam answered sitting on the free chair opposite his brother, "We're here because you said you could get us out of this time loop," He said, a desperate determination shining in his eyes,

"I never said that," She told him with a sigh, "I told you I would talk to you about the time loop, but I can't break it and I never promised I would," She told him,

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He asked,

"You need to understand why you're in this situation. It may seem like it but this isn't a punishment, or at least that's not all there is to it," She told him, repeating in part what Loki had told her when he first created the time loop,

"If this isn't a punishment what is it?" Sam asked, trying to see how watching the one of the only family members he had left die could be anything but punishment,

"It's a lesson," She replied, "One you need to learn before the year is over," She told him,

"What lesson?" Sam asked still not understanding, "What could I possibly learn from my brother's death?"

"That you can't save him," She said, "Dean sold his soul, he knew what it would cost him and nothing you do is going to change that," She told the man sitting in front of her. Sam shook his head,

"You're wrong, we just need to find the demon who holds the contract for the deal and talk them out of it, if that doesn't work we'll just kill them," He told her,

"You really don't understand, do you?" She said, "The demons aren't going to let Dean go. I know it's sad and that you don't want it to happen but they've waited too long for this to give it up now," She told Sam sadly,

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, having listened to what Scarlett had said silently,

"I mean that you two are more important than you know," She told him,

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked, glaring angrily at the woman in front of him,

"It means that you and your brother are important and the demons know it, why do you think Sam was targeted by a demon as a child, why of all the children he affected, he chose the one who knew about demons and knew how to kill them, to be the one he wanted as the leader of the demon army he had created, or why a demon let a man walk out of a deal after the threat of an exorcism didn't back down even with the threat of death," She said, listing just some of the things that made them stand out, "Like I said you're more important than you think,"

"How do you know any of this?" Sam asked, "I mean when we met you didn't know about any of this and yet now you clearly know more than we do," He said, watching her carefully,

"A lot can change in three months," She told them with a shrug, "I'm not a demon, if that's what you think," She added when she noticed the two brother's faces,

"Prove it," Dean told her holding out a flask for her to take, she took it with no complaints drinking some of the holy water inside before handing the flask back,

"Satisfied?" She asked,

"For now," He replied putting the flask back in his jacket pocket,

"Good," She replied with a nod before turning back to Sam, "I know that you most likely have more questions than answers right now, however I do believe that you've suffered enough so I will talk to the creator of this time loop and see if I can get you out of it, just remember the reason behind this," She told him seriously standing up and moving towards the door, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon," She added open the door. Sam and Dean stood and walked towards the door,

"I don't trust you, you know that right?" Dean asked stopping outside the door,

"I'd be worried if you did trust me Dean," She replied with a smile before closing the door on the hunter,

"Did you have to tell them all that?" Loki asked appearing behind Scarlett,

"They need to know at least some of what's coming," She replied turning to face the man who had taught her more in three months than she had learnt in years,

"So what do you want to do next?" He asked,

"Actually that's what I was going to talk to you about…" Scarlett started,

"You want to go back to the CIA?" He asked looking down at the child of both Angels and Demons,

"Yeah," She replied,

"Sure thing kiddo, just say the word and I'll drop you off," He told her, his voice full of cheer, "Heck you could probably get there yourself," He stated smiling,

"You're okay with this?" She asked,

"Yep," He told her popping the p, "Just give me a sec to break the loop," He told her, concentrating briefly before clicking his fingers. She felt a sift in the air as the time loop was broken and smiled at the Trickster, "Righto, do you need me to drop you off?" He asked,

"No, I should be fine," She told him, "Anyway if I need you I know how to get in touch," She told him with a smirk,

"See you around Scar," Loki told her and watched as see vanished from the room before doing the same.


End file.
